


I Met This Boy The Other Day

by AddisynDaKilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisynDaKilla/pseuds/AddisynDaKilla





	I Met This Boy The Other Day

I met this boy the other day  
He smiled at me in an adorable way  
He came over to me with pride as he walked  
And we went to the nearest café and just talked.

I noticed a month later just how beautiful this boy was  
I could stare at him for hours just because  
His green eyes sparkled in the light  
And he had a smile that shined on so bright.

He came up to me with tears in his eyes  
He came up to me and started asking why  
Why his parents said something was wrong with his head  
Why all the kids at school wanted him dead.

I met this boy the other day  
He came out to his parents, said he was gay  
He looked scared of my reaction, that I could tell  
And it was from that moment that I fell.

I cupped his face and said 'that's just fine'  
'There's nothing wrong with you, you're absolutely divine'  
His eyes filled again, but with happy tears this time  
And a smile broke out on his face that was sublime.

At home all I could do was curse  
Cursed his family and school mates for making his life worse  
They've made him fell like that worst thing to be found  
When I know it's the other way around.

Six months later I asked hi on a date  
It was unacceptable that we still called each other mate  
He was hesitant at first, thinking I was kidding  
When he realized I wasn't he broke into a smile that had his face splitting.

He was mine and I was his  
And the only thing I want no is  
A ring on his left hand  
I want him in a wedding band.

I told him I loved him  
Said it out on the whim  
He said he loved me too  
That it's been a while since he knew.

I say all this now as I'm wrinkled and old  
And just wanted to get this story told  
Because when green met blue  
I wanted the world to know the story of us two.


End file.
